


i casi della vita

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Short & Sweet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: Un excursus che segue le stagioni canoniche, ma con uno sguardo al lato sentimentale.E' passato un po', ma in questi giorni continuavo a ripensare a Sherlock e mi è uscito questo...





	i casi della vita

  
  
Erano i casi. Erano sempre stati i casi.  
Tempo prima, in un'altra vita, Sherlock aveva rifiutato ogni possibilità di una relazione affettivamente coinvolgente perché nulla, nulla, poteva distoglierlo dalla sua ossessione per il proprio lavoro. Lavorare a dei casi difficili era come una droga, una malattia, come una missione di vita. Era, ora lo sapeva, la sua mente bloccata che continuava a girare in circolo su un lutto mai capito e metabolizzato, su una delusione troppo dolorosa. Non voleva distrazioni, non le aveva mai volute. Per questo aveva rifiutato la timida avance di John, quella sera da Angelo. E del resto cos'era John? Un medico soldato sull'orlo della depressione, una compagnia più sopportabile di tante altre, certo, fidato o così pareva e anche sexy a volerla dir tutta, in quel modo un po' casuale, involontario, con cui sono sexy le persone non troppo belle, ma che hanno comunque quel “non so che”... Ma no, c'erano i casi, e non aveva esitato un momento a metterlo in chiaro. Non poteva farsi distrarre.  
Ma John Watson era stato abile. Furbo. Troppo machiavellico forse per poter pensare che davvero lo avesse fatto a posta, non lui, la vita forse, era lei da biasimare. Fatto sta che il dottor Whatson si era infiltrato nel suo lavoro, appropriandosene. Improvvisamente non era più la soddisfazione di risolvere un enigma, ma di sentir John lodarlo per averlo fatto. E Sherlock era stato lento, troppo lento, ad accorgersene. Aveva lasciato che si insinuasse nella sua vita, nel suo lavoro, nel suo pensiero, perché non se ne era accorto per tempo? O forse se ne era accorto, e glielo aveva lasciato fare.  
Quando aveva deciso?  
Ripensandoci, ricordava il momento esatto. John aveva sparato al tassista con l'aneurisma, gli aveva salvato la vita, o almeno, al 50%. Sherlock non lo aveva detto a nessuno, mai, che aveva capito la pistola fosse finta, che aveva deciso di giocare comunque solo per amore della sfida... suonava così ridicolo a mente lucida, ma in quel momento non era riuscito a resistere: era davvero bravo con le parole quell'uomo.  
Non lo aveva detto a nessuno, ma John lo aveva capito. John, il comune medico militare che lo guardava strabiliato dalla sua abilità deduttiva, era stato l'unico a capirlo. A capirlo davvero, in un giorno solo.  
Oh, molti sapevano che si divertisse a risolvere crimini, magari pensando che fosse una specie di pervertito, un amante della morte, del pericolo o chi sa cos'altro. Solo John però aveva capito la verità: lui lo faceva perché era un idiota. Semplicemente un idiota. O almeno, aveva una paura terribile di essere tale e aveva bisogno di dimostrare, a tutti i costi, di non esserlo.  
Era stato quello il momento in cui aveva ceduto? Così presto? Era davvero bastato tanto poco?  
Sì.  
Ricordava di aver sentito le ginocchia tremare sotto gli occhi di John, e improvvisamente il suo lavoro, i suoi casi, gli erano sembrati così... così... idioti, in effetti. Insignificanti, rispetto alla possibilità di farsi stringere tra le mani del medico soldato.  
Ma non sapeva come fare. John continuava a parlare del caso, mentre sedevano nel ristorante cinese, si era fatto anche raccontare altri casi: sembrava così interessato e Sherlock avrebbe voluto anche esserne orgoglioso. Come lo sarebbe stato quella mattina, oh lo sarebbe stato eccome, in quel momento però avrebbe voluto solo che John smettesse di lodare la sua intelligenza e si perdesse in qualche complimento sciocco o superficiale come “che bei capelli Sherlock” oppure “ti sta davvero bene quel cappotto Sherlock” o magari “mi piacciono le tue labbra Sherlock”...  
Una parte della sua mente era sicura che John avesse pensato tutte e tre le cose: aveva notato il modo in cui si spostava il suo sguardo e la piega della sua bocca nel mentre. John era un poco brillo, mentre rientravano nel loro nuovo appartamento, i suoi occhi avevano esitato un attimo di troppo tra il sorriso timido sul volto del consulente investigativo e la punta del bavero che sembrava indicarlo. Sherlock per un momento, per una volta, aveva davvero sperato che si sarebbe sporto in avanti e...  
Non era successo, e poco tempo dopo -troppo poco tempo dopo- era arrivata Sarah.  
Il consulente investigativo aveva cercato di distrarsi. Anzi, si era detto “meglio così”. Cosa aveva avuto in testa: baciarsi? Uscire insieme? Che sciocchezze! No, no, era decisamente meglio così.  
Era tornato ai suoi casi, ma ecco dove è che il medico soldato era stato furbo: aveva continuato a volerlo aiutare. O era stato Sherlock a chiedergli aiuto? Non aveva importanza. Era rimasto. Sherlock aveva sperato così tanto che rimanesse.  
Una ragazza dopo l'altra, le aveva abbandonate tutte per continuare ad indagare. I casi. I casi erano importanti, l'adrenalina, la volontà di salvare qualcuno, era quello. Ma erano insieme. Sempre insieme. Erano i loro casi, non più i casi di Sherlock, e tanto gli bastava.  
Era la cosa più vicina all'amore che Sherlock avesse mai conosciuto, avere John al proprio fianco mentre indagava, ma come poterglielo dire? Sherlock non era bravo in queste cose, nell'esprimere i propri sentimenti. Era così imbranato da aver fatto involontariamente credere di essersi innamorato di Irene Adler, una persona intrigante, ma accidenti non in “quel senso”? Come era possibile che la stima, e sì, ammettiamolo, l'amicizia che aveva iniziato a provare per lei, fosse scambiata per amore, mentre l'amore che provava per John continuava a sembrare al medico soldato solo stima e amicizia? Cosa sbagliava? . Eppure era una tortura. Forse per entrambi.  
Sapeva che anche John si tormentava, per questo continuava a uscire con quelle ragazze, anche quando non gli interessavano davvero, non quanto i casi. Erano sempre i casi, vero? Vedeva i suoi occhi guardare Sherlock, quando ne avevano risolto uno, e scintillavano. Lo percepiva tremare, come se stesse trattenendosi a fatica dal saltargli addosso. Era solo adrenalina quella, non è così? Poi si rilassavano. John prendeva una bottiglia di vino “per brindare” diceva, iniziava a bere. Più beveva più i suoi occhi si facevano intensi e feroci.  
Lo fissavano. Indugiavano sulle sue labbra, scivolavano sul colletto aperto della camicia. Sherlock lo vedeva, ne era certo. John beveva ancora. Gli occhi diventavano più opachi, seguivano un movimento della mano di Sherlock, o il dondolio del suo piede. Qualche volta, quando aveva bevuto davvero tanto, era capitato che una mano seguisse lo sguardo: aveva intrecciato le loro dita, o gli aveva posato il palmo sul ginocchio.  
Sherlock non aveva mai reagito, non sapeva cosa fare. John era ubriaco, non in sé e poi Sherlock non sperava mica... no, erano solo i casi, stavano solo festeggiando un altro caso risolto. E la mano di John si allontanava. Poco dopo il medico soldato diceva di essere troppo stanco, di dover andare a letto. Entro un paio di giorni aveva una nuova ragazza.  
Al caso successivo si lasciavano.  
Era sempre andata così, ma non poteva continuare. Non era giusto, non era sano per nessuno dei due. Sherlock voleva, doveva, aveva bisogno di riprendere ad indagare da solo, dimostrarsi di poterlo ancora fare, almeno una volta. Per questo gli aveva lasciato credere di essere morto. Sarebbe stato un bene anche per John: stava bevendo troppo, considerando la sua predisposizione genetica all'alcolismo.  
Dovevano prendersi del tempo per riflettere. Questo aveva pensato.  
Se ne era pentito poi, ma ormai era troppo tardi.  
Aveva creduto che potesse essere un bene per entrambi tornare a quello che erano. Un logico che ha rinunciato ad ogni stupido sentimentalismo, un medico soldato desideroso di innamorarsi di una brava donna. Gli era bastato poco per rendersi conto che era stata un'idiozia, che non era più l'uomo che pensava di essere, che non poteva più fare a meno di John. Se ne era reso conto in un altro paese, lontano, impossibilitato a tornare. Aveva sentito il cuore straziato per la nostalgia, aveva pianto lacrime amare, ma se non altro aveva compreso. Dentro di sé aveva sperato che se non altro quell'assenza sarebbe potuta essere rivelatrice anche per John: forse avrebbe compreso anche lui di non poter fare a meno di Sherlock.  
Si era sbagliato. Eccome se si era sbagliato.  
Mary non era una delle solite ragazze che sparivano al primo caso complicato, no, anzi, Mary aveva spinto John a tornare a risolvere casi con Sherlock. "Continuate a risolvere casi, non c'è bisogno che cambi niente tra voi" lo aveva detto davvero. Come se fosse possibile che niente cambiasse, come se fosse stato davvero risolvere i casi il punto tra lui e John. Ma avevano fatto finta, si erano impegnati davvero a far finta. E poi era arrivato l'alcol, ma questa volta non per un caso, no, per tutt'altro festeggiamento, e John lo aveva fatto di nuovo: aveva allungato una mano sul suo ginocchio. Perché lo aveva fatto?  
Aveva Mary adesso, Mary non era come le altre, lei era quella giusta, quella che davvero glielo aveva portato via, lasciandogli solo le briciole. Ora c'era Mary e John non lo guardava più in quel modo: da quando era tornato non lo aveva mai guardato in quel modo. Perché ora gli stava toccando la gamba? In memoria dei vecchi tempi, anche se ora tutto era cambiato?  
Una cosa non era cambiata: durò solo un momento.  
Anche Mary era furba, molto furba, e questa volta Sherlock non aveva dubbi: non era la sorte, non era la vita, era Mary, consapevolmente. Si era infiltrata nei loro casi, nei casi suoi e di John. Sherlock l'aveva lasciata fare. O forse l'aveva invitata lui? Non aveva importanza. Non poteva costringere John a scegliere tra lui e Mary, lei era quella giusta, dopotutto. Andava bene così. L'aveva accettata. Aveva accettato tutto, ogni cosa, per poter vedere John felice. E poi aveva aiutato davvero Sherlock, era sveglia, intelligente, intraprendente come nessun altro. Nei casi, l'aveva aiutato nei casi, erano quelli il punto, quello importava. Anche se stava distruggendo tutto il resto, glielo avrebbe lasciato fare. In realtà aveva già distrutto tutto Sherlock tempo prima, quando si era finto morto. Ancora prima, quando aveva respinto l'avance di John da Angelo. Aveva già distrutto tutto lui, che danni poteva ancora fare questa donna, sparargli al cuore? Aveva già distrutto anche quello.  
Ma non poteva lasciare che distruggesse John.  
Un caso, aveva detto Mary, il caso più difficile della sua carriera, questo avrebbe salvato John, e allora dai, va bene. Tanto sono sempre i casi.  
Aveva funzionato, John gli era tornato vicino, avevano ripreso a lavorare insieme e questo era sembrato dargli la spinta per andare avanti dopo la morte della moglie. Avevano risolto un caso difficile, ma non bastava più a Sherlock, non gli bastava più da tempo.  
John era lì. Per i casi, per la droga. Già la droga. Ora era questa la scusa: controllare che non si drogasse. Ma non importava, era di nuovo lì tutti i giorni, e questo era abbastanza.  
Eppure... Eppure c'è qualcosa di diverso in John. Sorseggia il suo tea e più lo sorseggia e più la sua vista sembra annebbiarsi.  
-Lo hai fatto poi?- Chiede.  
-Cosa?- Sherlock non capisce.  
-Hai scritto a quella donna?  
Ah già. Irene. Gli aveva consigliato di farsi avanti qualche giorno prima.  
-John, io non credo che sia lei la persona che mi può “completare come essere umano”- Potrebbe dirglielo? Potrebbe farlo adesso? -Non credo sia lei, è...  
Solo pensare di dirlo gli fa girare la testa. Il medico soldato lo fissa. Sembra girare la testa anche a lui. Quasi Sherlock vede una porta sbatterglisi in faccia e rintronarlo.  
-Hai corretto il tea?  
John ridacchia, ancora più brillo di quanto Sherlock si fosse accorto -forse un po'.  
-Si potrebbe pensare che uno venuto qui a controllare che non mi faccia debba essere sobrio.  
L'altro non risponde ma tira fuori una fiaschetta da una tasca della giacca -cos'è, sei l'unico a poter avere dei vizi?  
-John, quanto stai bevendo in questo periodo?  
-Vuoi che ti faccia una lista Scherlock?- dice, il tono tanto ironico da esser quasi cattivo. Non è da lui.  
John si porta la fiaschetta alle labbra e manda giù parecchi sorsi.  
Rimane in silenzio a guardarlo. Sherlock sa che dovrebbe essere preoccupato per lui, eppure per un momento... Ripensa a quelle sere di tempo prima, prima di Mary, prima di Rosy, quando John si ubriacava e poi lo guardava con quel misto di desiderio e paura e... E' egoista, Sherlock, ma tutto quello che riesce a fare è sperare che lo guardi in quel modo, adesso.  
Stupido pensiero. Il tempo passa e niente è più lo stesso.  
Gli occhi di John se ne stanno ben lontani dal suo collo e dalle sue labbra oggi.  
-Non credo sia necessaria la lista, abbiamo brindato insieme tante volte- dice .so cosa ti piace bere, e come sei da ubriaco.  
Che stupido. A che pro parlarne?  
John sorride, eppure sembra triste. Lo guarda in silenzio e anche se i suoi occhi sembrano annebbiati non si spostano da quelli del consulente investigativo. Infine: -Sherlock- la sua voce suona ciondolante -So che sono stato ridicolo, lo so.  
-Ma che dici, quando mai sei ridicolo?  
John sorride ironico -Sai a cosa mi riferisco- poi si prende la testa tra le mani, per un attimo sembra in preghiera -tutte quelle volte che bevevo, io...  
-John, non devi scusarti di nulla.  
-Non era per il sesso- Nel dirlo solleva nuovamente il capo, fissando Sherlock. Il suo sguardo non trema, è deciso e forte. Sherlock rimane senza fiato.  
-No, io...- Continua il medico soldato -avevo già fatto sesso con degli uomini.  
Il consulente investigativo lo fissa senza parole. Vorrebbe stupirsi, chiedere “Cosa?! Che stai dicendo?!”, ma non un suono gli esce dalle labbra.  
-Vari in effetti, cose così, era divertente, forse qualche volta anche qualcosa di più. Benjamin Hughes, un compagno del college, è stato il primo, eravamo ubriachi e poi lui si era arrampicato sulle mie ginocchia e... circa una volta ogni mese, o ogni due, gli veniva voglia e mi chiedeva di farlo... tempo dopo conobbi tale Barnd Vogel durante una vacanza. Ci prendemmo così tanto che mi fermai un mese in più solo per stare con lui.. cielo aveva delle gambe incredibili... e James Sholto, lo hai conosciuto anche tu... da lui mi sono anche fatto inculare. Non è esattamente la cosa che preferisco però...  
-John, sei ubriaco- è quanto riesce ad articolare Sherlock, investito da quello sproloquio.  
-Certo che sono ubriaco!- Ribatte John, la voce alta -altrimenti non riuscirei a dirti tutte queste cose. E non so perché mi sono sempre fatto tanti problemi ma non è mai stato per il sesso, mai. Ma tutti loro erano... Erano cose circoscritte. La giovinezza, una vacanza, il fronte... Non avevamo né io né loro mai pensato che... potesse essere di più, capisci, che potesse durare. Non ero mica gay dopotutto! Insomma, non avevo mai preso in considerazione di avere una... vera relazione... con un uomo. Appena ti ho visto, ho pensato che avrei voluto scoparti- ridacchiò di vino e imbarazzo -scusami Sherlock, ma è quello che ho pensato. Poi ti ho conosciuto meglio e... Non volevo rovinare la nostra amicizia per del sesso, se fosse finita presto. E se non fosse finita? Eri una persona meravigliosa... Avevo così tanta paura che per colpa tua non sarei riuscito a fare tutte le cose che volevo fare. Trovare una donna speciale. Sposarmi. E ora che l'ho fatto. So che sembra orribile, ora che Mary è morta, ma la verità è che mi chiedo cosa ci fosse di così importante. Perché mai ci tenessi tanto, quando le cose più belle, sì, le cose più belle, le ho vissute con te. Sei il mio migliore amico, e sei la mia famiglia molto più di quanto chiunque sia stato mai per me.  
Sherlock sente il cuore scoppiare.  
-John- cosa poteva dire? “Neanche io ho mai voluto nessun altro come te”, “per favore stringimi forte” o cosa? -ridimmelo quando sei sobrio e ti ascolterò- è quanto infine articola, alzandosi dalla sedia e lasciando la stanza.  
Il giorno dopo John non c'era. Aveva sperato che si addormentasse ubriaco sulla poltrona e che ci rimanesse fino al mattino, ma così non era stato.  
Aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee. Aveva fatto una passeggiata, Sherlock avrebbe in seguito scoperto che era andato dalla psicologa: voleva chiederle consiglio, dirle della decisione che stava per prendere, ma non sapeva come iniziare il discorso. Aveva tergiversato, parlando di altro, del resto temi di cui parlare con una psicologa ne aveva. E poi... Be' le cose avevano preso una piega ben differente.  
Un altro caso. Non solo un caso, il caso di Sherlock Holmes e del suo cuore distrutto. Oh non era servita la rivelazione della sua sconosciuta sorella e del suo migliore amico di infanzia morto per scoprire che Sherlock aveva sempre avuto un tormento personale dietro alle indagini. Certo, ora tornava tutto: quella smania di risolvere, come se dovesse dimostrare a qualcuno, al povero Trevor, ora lo sapeva, di potercela fare. Ma in effetti lo aveva già capito da tempo, se non esattamente “quello”, comunque che ci fosse qualcosa. Il dottor Whatson glielo aveva fatto capire, quando gli aveva dato dell'idiota quella sera davanti al Roland Kerr College, e gli aveva fatto tremare le gambe. Non erano solo i casi, non lo erano mai stati.  
Non erano i casi ad interessargli quanto poter salvare il suo amico. Tirarlo fuori dal pozzo. Il pozzo di dolore e paura in cui era caduto John Whatson.  
-Non ero così ubriaco da non ricordarmi quanto ti ho detto l'altra sera- dice John ad un certo punto -hai riusato le mie parole con Mycroft.  
-Come?  
-Che sono la tua famiglia.  
-Me l'ha servita su un piatto d'argento- ribatte Scherlock quasi a giustificarsi -spero non ti dispiaccia. Forse volevi scordarle quelle parole...  
-No- John scuote la testa. Scherlock si volta, troppo emozionato per riuscire a sostenere ancora lo sguardo del medico soldato. Afferra la testa di cervo che era stata appesa sopra il camino. John si china e raccoglie le grosse cuffie che ci tenevano sopra. Si avvicina per porle sul capo del cervo e per un attimo i loro sguardi si incrociano.  
John va verso la finestra, guarda fuori.  
-Se le scordassi... mi hai chiesto di ridirti quelle cose da sobrio- Si gratta la testa, pensieroso, imbarazzato -Ora sono sobrio- si volta nuovamente verso Sherlock questa volta non fuggendone anzi cercandone lo sguardo -e non credo che riuscirei a rifare quel discorso, non tutto, però... Sherlock, io... Quando pensavo fossi morto ho creduto che non te lo avrei mai detto. Quando sei tornato ci ho provato così tante volte a farlo ma c'era Mary e non sapevo come... E' così complicato ma... Io ti amo. Ti amo davvero. Ecco, sì.  
Sherlock sbatte le palpebre ripetutamente.  
-Spero che ti basti, perché davvero non saprei come dirlo meglio.  
Il consulente investigativo annuisce. Si volta.  
Il cuore batte all'impazzata nel petto.  
Con una mano sola rivolta una poltrona.  
Osserva la stanza, prende tempo. Cosa dovrebbe fare a quel punto?  
Sente John avvicinarsi dietro di lui.  
Si volta.  
Lui tiene ancora in mano la testa di cervo, e John è in piedi, a pochi, pochissimi centimetri.  
-Forse dovremmo chiamare una ditta per sistemare- dice John, un attimo dopo.  
-Mi sa di sì.  
Il medico soldato lo guarda. E' così vicino.  
Sembra protendersi, solo per sbattere contro la testa di cervo.  
-Sherlock per l'amor del cielo poggia questo coso!- Esclama.  
-Sì, certo- risponde l'altro, come se non ci avesse pensato, e forse è così. Quindi si volta per fare quanto suggerito. Posa il trofeo sulla poltrona e si gira di nuovo verso John. Ora che non ha più il cervo tra le mani non sa dove tenerle. Si agita un attimo.  
-Tu che mi dici?- Chiede John.  
-Come? Cosa?- Sherlock sbarra gli occhi, senza capire.  
Il medico soldato si mette a ridere, improvvisamente: -Sei un idiota, Sherlock.  
-Anche io ti amo, John.  
John smette di ridere. Lo sta guardando di nuovo, serio e intenso.  
Si solleva in punta di piedi per baciarlo.  



End file.
